Love triangle
by Mrs.Isaac-Lahey
Summary: All normal. Cammie moves to roseville with her brother grant and her sister macey what happens when she meets josh and zach -zammie and little liz/jonas and grant/bex
1. Chapter 1

**Love triangle **

**Disclaimer: no I don't own the Gallagher series **

**LOVE TRIANGLE = page break**

Hi my name is Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie I used to go to a school named Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women but my mum got a new job so we moved to Roseville what's that…you don't know where that is, I never when I got told anyway not the point I'm telling you about me, not moaning about where were moving to, I have a brother named grant he's older than me and a little sister named Macey even though she is younger than me it doesn't seem like that my whole family apart from my godfather treat me like the youngest. My brother is way too over-protective and Macey is always telling me what to do or more specifically what to wear. My mum is always babying me when I ask to go out with my friends by saying I shouldn't go out without an adult but Macey can go out without an adult and my dad won't even let me date Macey has had 3 boyfriends already I have had none now don't get me wrong I'm not a little loner kid that's ugly and has no friends quite the opposite really I have brown hair that stops just below my shoulders my eyes are very blue like the sky and very good cheek bones like my mum and I have been asked out by many guys but anytime they ask me out grant comes and scares them away.

Were on our way now to our new house now… wow … it's like out of a movie they have great looking houses with white fences down this street. After 3 minutes of more driving down the perfect street we came to our house I jumped out of the car as fast as I could and ran upstairs, I looked at all the bedrooms then choose the one with the balcony, the side where the balcony is the walls are all glass but once you get to the other side of the room it's just a normal wall the wallpaper is white and I have a queen bed and a dressing table beside the dressing table I have 2 sets of drawers and on the other side of the room I had a walk in wardrobe with lights on the flooring its really amazing (just picture the walk in wardrobe in sex and the city) Macey Is going to be really jealous when she sees.

"Hey I see you got the best room" says the voice at my door

"Don't I always" I told him

"yeah I guess so… oh yeah the neighbours are throwing us a party next door in 2 hours they invited the whole street were getting food there"

"Thanx grant… being the amazing brother you are" I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes

"What do you want" he said letting out a sigh

"Could you bring up my boxes up please" I was on my knees now

"Sure" his shoulders slouched

"Love you"

At that moment Macey came in looking beautiful as always.

"Get in that shower now!" with that tone I didn't deny

I rushed into the shower and started to wash my hair. Oh did I not mention I also had an en suite hehe I really did get the best room in the house. Once I got out of my half an hour shower, by the way that's good for me, Macey already put my clothes away and had one's laid out for me and a had a brush and hair dryer in both hands I sat down at my dressing table and she began to do my hair. By the time torture had ended my hair was straightened with little curls on the ends.

"Now then time for make-up" _'evil smile'_ I just sighed knowing there was no way to stop her so I just let her she had put eyeliner on in a very 50ish look and dark to medium red lipstick. Let's just say the outfit I am about to wear I wear only when I am making and impression, a black corset with a black see through blouse and dark skinny jeans and black heels. To add to the lovely outfit I had a red bag and red square earrings. I took one look at myself in the mirror I look hot I then went to Macey's room for approval.

"Hey mace who"-

"OMG YOU LOOK AMAZING" thanx for interrupting me

"Ok mace no need to shout" by saying that I earned myself a glare.

**LOVE TRIANGLE**

We were walking next door mum rang the doorbell and a little kid with really green eyes came to the door he looked around 6.

"MUM THE NEW PEOPLE ARE HERE" the little boy yelled

"Let them into the living room please" a female voiced echoed through the hall.

"This way" the boy grabbed my hand and my family followed me through. Another boy was there he looked around grants age he was sitting there watching sports.

"Score" grant asked the boy

"3-4 us" his voice was deep but smooth at the same time.  
"Good"

A Woman with red hair cut into a bob that framed her face perfectly and very green eyes came over to me.

"Hello I am Catherine and since my sons are too rude to introduce themselves I will for them the boy on the couch is Zachary and the little one is William my husband who is talking to your father is Edward" her voice sounded so kind and warm

"Hi, I'm Cammie"

"Will you be attending Roseville high dear?"  
"yes, my brother is a senior I am a junior and my little sister is a sophomore"

"Ah so you're the middle child, well it was very nice to meet you" I bet she thought I was the youngest

"You to"

The little boy came back with another family and came and took my hand again. His older brother… Zachary started to laugh I ignored him and held even tighter to his little brother. A girl around my age approached me.

"Hey I'm Bex"

"Cammie, the girl filing her nails is Macey and the guy is Grant"  
"aw it must be fun having siblings" ha she kidding right

"You're kidding right" I mean she has got to be joking me.

"Well I'm an only child; don't know what it is like having any brother or sisters"

"You're the lucky one" hey like the movie **(BTW-the lucky one is a movie starring zac effron)**.

"OMG have you seen that movie…" me and Bex continued talking with William sitting beside me well he was basically in my lap but anyway 2 more families arrived both boy families but William now has a friend to play with. A boy named josh came over and talked to us I learnt that he was friends with Bex and may I just say he is very hot and he is really nice. I left the house to walk down the road when someone tapped me on the back when I was on the Goode's porch.

"We haven't really met I'm Zach" wow something about his voice sent chills down my spine that was weird no one really did that to me.

"Cammie" I replied

"So you trying out for any sports at Roseville" well I used to be a cheerleader ok I actually was head cheerleader because I was so good at gymnastics but I'm not going to him that now am I.

"Soccer" now I am being truthful I am going to try out as well as being a cheerleader. "You"

"Football like your brother but I'm the one who makes the touch downs and I'm the captain" then he smirked his eyes seemed to sparkle when he smirked but something told me I was going to hate that smirk.

"So let's see if I can pin you down now shall we … hmmmmm… the cool guy who is always at the parties the school player but is on and on and off relationship with the head cheerleader"

"Okay that's creepy do you stalk me or something" smirk. Well I actually had the same kind of relationship with our captain but if you tell my dad or grant your dead.

"No I'm just a good judge of character" which I am

"Did no one tell you it's rude to judge people when you first meet them" smirk

"Yeah but I didn't listen" he smirked again what a surprise this smirking is really getting on my nerves.

"Well see you around Morgan" with that he disappeared

I went back home no one else was home so I just went up to bed thinking about a pair of green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love triangle part 2**

**Disclaimer: - if I really owned the Gallagher girls do you think I would be writing stories on fanfiction.**

Ugh first day at a new school fun. Roseville had a uniform so I didn't need to worry about Macey telling me what to wear at least, I got up and went down stairs. Grant made breakfast because he is the oldest mum is always away on business trips I still love her though and dad is in the army so Grant is the oldest in the Morgan house hold they left early this morning so I never got to say good bye to my parents but that's normal. Grant was a good cook I inherited mums bad cooking so Macey and Grant make sure I'm never near the oven.

"Morning" I said to Grant and Macey.

"Morning" they replied

"Were taking the car this morning to make an entrance" ok every time we move school Macey always wants to make an entrance so we take Grants car because it's one of the coolest cars in the world. Macey has a white Mazda Miata I have a silver jaguar XK and grant has a red Audi R8 yeah our family is kinda rich well when your mums away for months at a time what do you expect.

"Aright Cammie, upstairs time to do your hair and make-up" ah really I hate this time in the morning. So I went upstairs with Macey she straightened it and framed it around my face I had natural make up with a raspberry lipstick. I looked good I came downstairs dressed and ready grant was waiting for us at the door.

"Hey Cammie don't you think that skirt is kinda short" see as I explained before my brother is very over-protective.

"Grant she is gonna have sex at some time in her life stop babying her" I turned red at this statement.

"She will not be having sex if I have anything to say about"

"ugh grow up grant" yep this was all happening while I was blending in the back ground I'm good at not being seen I don't know how I can but I can somehow .

"Hey guys we need get going" they looked at me like they didn't know I was there even though they were arguing about me.

We got in the car me in the back as normal but I liked it that way. When we arrived people were staring we weren't even out of the car yet once Macey got out the car first all eyes were on us I saw some boys drool, then grant got out to get the door for me I swear I saw girls faint upon the sight of my god look-a-like brother, he offered me his hand which I gladly took.

"I'm gonna walk you to your locker for a few days" grant growled as the boys about 20 yards from us were checking me out. I just sighed.

We went to the office to see Macey leaving.

"Good luck with grant, cam" by that she meant let him shout at all the boys that even glance my way.

"Hello dearies" said cheerful women named Mrs Buckingham

"Hi I'm Cammie and this is my brother grant our sister just came can we please have our timetables" I tried to be polite but grant was scanning the area for any boys that I couldn't concentrate.

"Yes, here you go dears"

"Thank you" and we left.

"Grant my locker is 30 and yours is 120" please get the message and leave me alone.

"Well I'll walk with you to your locker then leave to go to my locker" ugh he didn't get the message.

We were walking down the hallway towards my locker when I saw a cheerleader next to it making out with some guy. As we got closer I identified the guy to be Zach Goode this was not good please let the locker next to me be the cheerleaders and not his, but of course the cheerleader just sauntered off leaving Zach there with a smirk on his face you could already see that every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to date him. Player.

"Hey Zach you have the locker next to Cammie" Grant shouted down the hallway as we got closer to my locker. I felt all the stares we were getting they were burning a hole in my back and in my ass. I'm not drop-dead gorgeous I'm just normal looking so getting all these looks was weird.

"Oh hey Grant, Cammie" he did that boy nod thing.

"Hi" OMG I sounded like a mouse I'm not scared of him I'm frightened the weirdo stalkers behind me would hear but of course he just smirked. Okay I was right that smirk is so annoying.

"Cammie I got to go to my locker, okay" Omg stop babying me.

"Yes Grant I will be fine I am a big girl I can tie my shoe laces and everything" Grant started to leave before he whispered something to Zach then he left.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing" I-know-something-you-don't smirk was back yeah- note the sarcasm.

"Ugh your annoying we already and I haven't even been in your company for 10 minutes yet" he scoffed at this which made me laugh which then made him laugh.

"So who's the cheerleader?" I asked about the girl he sucked the life out.

"Who…oh Tina" really he is such a jerk.

"She is head cheerleader but unlike most of the cheerleaders she is actually nice and not fake" aww maybe he does have a nice side.

"So Grant really protective about you" smirk

"Yes, I have only dated one person my whole life and he doesn't even know about the guy I dated, if you tell him your dead" I said giving him a glare

"Ok, ok I won't tell him enough with your death threats" I giggled again what is wrong with me.

"CAMMIE" I turned around to see Bex

"Hey Bex who do you have for home room"

"Mr Smith why?"

"Same maybe you could show me where it is?"

"Of course" we started walking down the halls to homeroom

"So you and josh last night looked pretty cosy but then I find you in deep conversation in Zach what's the story"

"Well Zach is my neighbour house and locker"

"So do you think Josh is nice" We've only known each other for a day and were already talking as if we had known each other all of our life.

"Well yeah what's not to like but I don't him that well" which is true no matter how hot he is.

"Well you don't know me that well but you're talking to me"

"that's different"

"how is it" oh she has me out smarted

"it just is" I know great answer but Bex dropped the subject.

"Bex" a petite blonde girl called from the back of the classroom. She had black glasses (**a/n you know the glasses that are geeky but cute**) that looked cute on her and her blonde hair was in a cute sleek bob she had really sky blue eyes lighter than mine she sat beside a guy with black hair he looked less muscly but still had muscle. Bex sat in the two setter beside her so I sat beside her.

"hey Liz and Jonas this is Cammie"

"oh hi Cammie you must be new" really?

"hi nice to meet you" Jonas gave a boy nod god I hate them.

"good morning class register time …" as he drawled on the register josh walked through the room and took a seat next to the boy in front of me I don't think he even noticed I was here.

"anyway class we have a new student with us come up to the front Cameron" oh no I started walking to the front I got a whistle from the guy josh was beside josh just elbowed him and gave me a smile.

"well I'm Cammie Morgan hmm… hi" the class laughed a bit but then josh put his hand up.

" yes Mr Abrams"

"can I ask Cammie a question" I shot him a glare if only looks could kill.

"do you have a boyfriend" omg he did not just ask that I was totally red now.

"inappropriate Mr Abrams" the whole class giggled "sit in your seat miss Morgan"

As I passed josh a whispered no in his ear he turned red which was cute he then got teased by his friend I discovered to be called dillion. I looked at my schedule maths next.

It soon came to lunch as I walked through I saw Macey had already made friends Grant sat at the football table (with Zach Goode) he gave me a small so I smiled and waved back I then heard "grant your sisters hot" that's when Zach looked up and smirked at me well I thought it was me anyway. I then saw Bex, Liz, Jonas, josh, dillion and the rest of the people I knew I sat beside bex and josh.

"Hey" Bex just smiled and continued her conversation she has having with Liz and Jonas.

"Hey Cammie there's a party tonight I was wondering if you wanted to go with me also have dinner before it" he just asked me out he just asked me out I felt Bex nudge me in the back.

"yes that would be nice" I cant believe I was able to say that I feel so happy I want to do what the girls do in movies they jump and dance about but I'm in school and that would be weird.

"cool I got to go so pick you up at six"

"yeah" ahhhh I'm going on a date with josh, JOSH. Bex grabbed me by the hand and lead me through the lunch hall with Liz and Macey.

"guys we are going over to Cammie's tonight to get her ready for a date with josh" Liz and Macey both said aw

"about time I mean josh hasn't dated anyone since dee-dee"

"who's dee-dee"

"oh no one Cammie dear we'll meet you at my car after school" the bell rang informing us that we had class.

The rest of the day was a blur I just couldn't wait to go on my date with josh I was so excited.

**Love triangle**

**Omg that took 3 days to write finally done staying up to three each morning was worth it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE TRIANGLE**

As I was walking out of school Zach came out of nowhere.

"Hey I'm having a party tonight want to come" Zach Goode is asking me to a party, really I mean I only met him yesterday and we only said hi.

"No sorry I've got plans with someone else" I feel really bad now.

"Who? Bex she can come to"

"No, josh" he tensed a little when I said his name

"Abrams finally get the guts to ask someone out then" I wasn't really sure what to make of that so I just shrugged then he walked off.

I saw Bex's car with Macey and Liz beside Bex and her car.

"Hey what took you so long" Bex asked me

"Oh nothing just Zach asked me to a party"

"What Zach Goode the senior asked you to his party" Liz asked excitedly

"Yeah but I told him I had plans with josh but he got kinda tense after I said josh" I asked a little confused

"They have history" was all Bex said as she loaded herself into the car. I and the other girls did to.

**LOVE TRIANGLE**

We went to my house. We went inside to see that the football team were now in my house; that includes Zach

"Grant what are they doing here" I asked grant but that got all the footballers looking at me.

"What you can have friends over but I can't" I scoffed then left.

"I would hate to live with that" Bex said Liz nodded

"Well I don't really have a choice family is family" I said just shrugging

We went to my room and Macey brought through her make up kit while Bex and Liz were going through my wardrobe.

"Cammie you have really nice clothes" Bex said in awe

"Thanks Macey usually buys my clothes" Macey had a big grin on her face after I said that.

"Well macey you have a great choice in clothes" Liz said

"I know" was all she answered

Bex brought out a black tight tank top and a red military jacket with gold buttons on it while Liz brought out black skinny jeans and red heels.

I didn't have to worry about being taller than josh because he was about a head taller than me so wearing heels would make it even. I went straight into the shower for 20 minutes (ha getting better) I didn't wash my hair though because I washed it this morning.

Macey started to get to work on my hair.

"So… do you think he will kiss you?" Liz asked

"Liz it's our first date I don't think he will" I gave her a duh look

"Well technically it is your second date if you count the dinner at the Goode house" Bex said

"No that wasn't a date because we both did not know each other was going to be there" I think I have come up with a very good point because no one else said anything else.

Macey had just finished my hair and make-up when the doorbell rang.

"Ah no you're not dressed you can't go" Macey said

"Me and Liz will go down and stall get dressed now" Bex and Liz raced downstairs while Macey gave me clothes and I started getting dressed.

I was dressed in 5 minutes and Macey had checked over me so we made our way down stairs.

"So where are you going again" my brother asked josh.

He looked cute in a checked shirt and dark blue jeans he also had all-star convers on (my favourite).

"Hey josh" I cut in before he could answer my brother for probably the fifth time that night.

"Wow Cammie you look pretty" josh stated like a true gentlemen.

"Dude Cammie is way too good for you, josh" one of the footballers Dillon said.

Luckily my brother gave him a glare and he stopped looking at me and started looking at the telly (wise boy).

"What time will you be back Cammie" I grabbed josh's arm.

"Bye grant" and left I did not want to have to go through all the rules with grant at least he is letting me go on a date (with a whole lot of convincing from Macey).

"So josh where are we going" I asked him

"Well that's a surprise and even if I did tell you, you still would not know where it is" he cracked a smile and it was a very sexy smile how on earth did my cute boy go to this sexy guy I can't make sentences for anymore.

"Ah… well that is… a very good point" a giggled at the end of that sentence oh my I am really a girl now and once I cross this line there is no going back.

"So Cammie any ex-boyfriends I need to worry about"

"No grant never really let me date anyone I'm surprised that he let you take me out on a date"

"So its grant I need to worry about" does he not know what he is doing to me by smiling.

Wow Cammie you have reached a new girl low.

"Well as long as your good to me I don't think he will hurt you but then I am never in control of that boy" I smirked he laughed but he did not know how serious I was being.

Once he parked I noticed we arrived at a place named weaver's mill.

"This place has been open since I was born; the food here is great so I thought I should take you here"

As we walked through the doors the inside of the restaurant looked nice most tables were full so I could tell this place was good.

A waiter came and led us to a table and gave us menus.

"So since you're the regular what's the best" talking to josh was so natural we didn't have any awkward silence for the rest of the dinner

Josh paid the bill when we left.

"So josh where's the party" I saw him grimace for just a moment

"It's Zach's party and because I'm part of the football team I need to go"

"Well at least it means it won't take long to walk me home" we both laughed.

When we got there the party was already in full swing I could see that Bex and Liz were there they probably went with the football team.

"Hey Cammie I got to go say hi to some people so could you please stay in this area so I know where you are"

"Yeah…sure"

The house looked completely different, there were red plastic cups everywhere and loud music played people we making out in corners.

I never really been to a party like this before because we went to a school with a very strict policy; party with alcohol no school dance at the end of the year.

"Hey babe have a drink you look tense" it was Tyson one of the football players.

"No thank you"

"aw come on babe don't spoil the party" he was practically shoving the red cup down my throat so I took it and drank it dry then gave him back the cup.

"happy" the liquid burned down my throat, it tasted horrible but part of me wanted more so I couldn't help myself by asking "where can I get some more"

"You don't" I turned around to see Zach Goode looking not that happy "Tyson please go to the kitchen and drink"

Tyson left, when Zach turned on me and grabbed my arm and started leading me through the crowd and upstairs into his bedroom which was kinda tidy for a boys room believe me I've seen grants room.

"Zach I have a date that told me to wait for him down there" I said pointing at the floor.

"Does your brother know you're here" he asked all serious like.

"No"

"Who knows you're here apart from me and Tyson"

"Josh now I need to go down stairs and wait for him"

"Josh is currently sucking dee-dee's face off so I don't think he's thinking of coming back to you"

I was kinda surprised at Zach's outburst so I sat on his bed blinking trying to make sense off all things but it is pretty hard when you just had your first drink of alcohol ever.

"Zach nice party you got here"

"I asked you to come earlier, so do you want to dance" Zach then smirked the one who was all angry like a minute ago was now asking me if I wanted to dance so I did the only thing that felt right I said yes.

I and Zach must have been dancing for hours because people started to leave and that's when I saw my brother.

Grant was very drunk by very I mean superman drunk.

"Hey Zach could you help me take grant home"

Once we put grant to bed I was out on the porch with Zach.

"Cammie I had a really good time tonight"

"Me to"

Just then he leaned in but he didn't go for my lips but he just kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Cammie"

"Goodnight Zach"

And for the second night in a row I ended up dreaming about green eyes.

LOVE TRIANGLE

Sorry have not updated for a long time but something's wrong with my users internet so now I have to use my sisters user and I had to get all my file from my user to hers so very sorry try and update faster 


End file.
